The Present meets the Past
by pandas rule the world
Summary: The golden trio find themselves in a troubling situation. On the positive side they meet the marauders, but will Harrys dad live up to his expectations? Read on to find out...
1. The Truth

Hiya, I have decided to start a new story (I haven't abandoned **Face Your Destiny**), I luv the stories about Harry meeting the marauders and I am going to use that plot for this story. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Most of the characters in my fanfic belong to J K Rowling except for a few original characters.

**Present meets the Past**

_The Truth_

"I can't believe I used to be proud to be called your son!" A stunned silence met these words…then… "Oh crap!" swore Harry, he clamped his hand over his mouth, he shouldn't have said that.

Hermione was glaring at him.

Ron, who had been nursing his black eye, shot his head up and stared at Harry. He looked as horrified as Harry felt.

James Potter gaped at Harry, "w…what?" he stammered, he looked utterly bewildered.

Sirius Black stared at Harry as though he had sprouted an extra head.

Peter Pettigrew heard nothing as he was lying unconscious on the stone floor.

Remus Lupin stared at Harry; he had a very triumphant look on his face. "I knew it!" He proclaimed happily.

Now I suppose I should start at the beginning…

Things will be explained a bit more in the next chapter. Any theories?

TTFN (Ta Ta For Now) Luv JoeyXXX


	2. A Startling Discovery

Does anyone know what colour eyes Remus, Sirius and Peter have? I was curious but can't find a site that says. Thanks.

**maraudin-around: **Almost, but not quite. You were right about Remus though. thanks for reviewing.

**Queen of the Badgers:** I agree, the time turner plot is good, but it had been used way too much. I keep hoping we wll get Sun or Snow, _Sigh_ Thanks for the review, Pandas totally rock. Badgers are so cute.

**And thanks to my other reviewers.**

_Blah_ this is a characters thoughts

**Blah** – This is parsletongue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

_The Beginning…_

1996

"Ronald Weasley, leave me alone, I have told you hundreds of times I am NOT letting you copy my homework. How will you ever learn?" Exclaimed a very frustrated, bushy haired girl.

"But 'mione, Snape will kill me if I haven't finished it, it's due in 2 hours!" moaned Ron.

It was 7am Monday morning. 2/3rds of the 'Golden Trio' were sitting In the Gryffindor common room waiting for their other best friend and the remaining third of their trio, Harry Potter to come downstairs so they could go to breakfast.

Harry was still getting over the death of Sirius, but he had changed a lot over the summer. He no longer kept his feelings bottled up, well at least not from his best friends anyway.

Hermione, Ron and Remus were the only people he confided in. Harry had gotten quite close to Remus during the previous summer; Remus was like an Uncle to Harry, more so than Vernon Dursley. He had spent most of the summer at Remus' home listening to stories about the marauders and just talking about random things.

Harry was still annoyed with Dumbledore for keeping the truth from him, but on the positive side he no longer blamed himself for Sirius' death, or Cedrics. His friends had convinced him that it wasn't his fault and that if Sirius was still alive he would kill Harry for moping around and blaming himself. Although he realised it wasn't his fault, he still felt a pang of guilt when he though of his beloved Godfather.

"Finally, I'm starving," yelled Ron as Harry bounded down the stairs cheerfully. "I thought I was gonna die of starvation." Ron smiled happily at the prospect of food, all thoughts of homework forgotten.

"Oh Ron stop being so dramatic," lectured Hermione.

As the trio walked down the corridor, Harry notice his two friends seemed slightly nervous about something. He was just about to question them when Ron spoke.

"Um, Harry?" stammered Ron.

"Yeah?" answered Harry curiously.

"Um…well, I want to…um…what I mean is me and Hermione want to…um…" Ron trailed off, his face turning a dark shade of red.

"Hermione?" asked Harry. He turned to his other friend, eyebrow raised questioningly, as he awaited her response. He got none.

She merely stared determinedly at her shoes blushing furiously.

Harry grinned widely at this, a look of understanding appearing on his face.

Recently Harry had become more outspoken and had been pulling pranks on various occupants of the castle, with Ron and Hermione's help of course. They did it to try to lighten the mood and because they found it exhilarating and extremely satisfying each time they successfully pulled a prank. Because of this behaviour everyone was becoming weary of the trio; the teachers dubbed them the New Age Marauders, a title they were immensely proud of.

Anyway… Harry grinned mischievously as they reached the Great Hall. He swung the heavy oak doors open.

"Ahem, students of Hogwarts, may I have your attention?" Harry spoke loudly enough to capture the attention of everyone seated in the Hall, an evil smirk lighting up his features.

"Um Harry, what are you doing?" Ron nervously whispered, he had seen that smirk many at time, usually when they were about to prank a poor unsuspecting victim.

Harry ignored him and continued with his announcement, everybody's eyes upon him. "I am very pleased to announce that Ron and Hermione have finally become a couple!" Everyone (excluding the Slytherins) cheered when they heard the news, many calling out things like 'took ya long enough', 'finally' and other similar phrases.

Ron and Hermione went an even darker shade of red than they had been in the corridor, without warning Ron pounced on Harry yelling "You Prick!"

Harry cracked up laughing as he defended himself from a very embarrassed Ron.

Hermione ignored them and went to the Gryffindor table; she sat next to the youngest Weasley, who promptly congratulated her.

"Thanks Gin," said Hermione, with a quick glance over to her best friend and boyfriend she began to eat her breakfast. As everyone was to busy watching Ron and Harry playfully wrestle, they were too distracted to tease Hermione.

The two best friends fought for so long that Hermione had time to eat her breakfast. When she had finished she walked over to the two boys to try to separate them as the teachers were enjoying the entertainment as much as the students.

Suddenly there was a large cracking noise and an orb of dazzling white light surrounded the trio.

BANG!

The light disappeared along with three very worried looking Gryffindors.

1976

Twenty-one years earlier…

"So James, how're things between you and the enchanting Miss Evans?" Sirius Black asked his best friend.

"Absolutely brilliant" answered messy-haired James Potter dreamily.

"What do you mean by 'absolutely brilliant?" enquired sandy-haired Remus Lupin.

"I asked her out while I was waiting for you guys in the common room," James smiled happily at the memory.

"She said yes? I knew it would only be a matter of time." Sirius grinned, pleased for his best mate.

"Actually she said no," corrected James.

"What? Then why do you look so god damn happy?" asked Remus, looking confused.

"Wait you mean she just said 'no'?"

"Yes Sirius I believe James already said that," replied Remus.

"Shut up Moony, I was talking to James," snapped Padfoot.

Remus stopped smiling, a hurt looking on his face.

"Sorry Moony," apologised Sirius looking ashamed, "it's just I think I figured out why James is so happy."

Remus brightened up immediately, "why?" he asked curiously.

"Because my dear Moony, Lily usually says 'piss off Potter', 'deflate your head', you're an arrogant jerk', etcetera, whereas this time she merely said 'no'." Sirius looked very pleased with himself for figuring this out.

The two boys looked to James for confirmation; he just nodded, still staring dreamily at the memory of Lily's latest rejection.

The three boys had wandered into the Great Hall, as it was the Easter holidays, the hall was deserted. Peter had gone home to see his parents. James' parents had taken a well deserved holiday away from their auror (sp?) responsibilities. Sirius usually stayed with James and Remus decided to stay with his friends.

They had just reached their table when 'BANG!' A huge glowing orb appeared in the centre of the hall. The three boys jumped, Remus ran of to fetch Professor Dumbledore.

The other two stood staring at the light. It slowly ebbed away, leaving three unmoving bodies in its place. James walked straight towards them, his wand outstretched; he stopped suddenly and went very pale. He let out a gasp of shock.

"What?" questioned Sirius, he walked over to the bodies, one was a girl who looked about 16-17 years old. She had very bushy brown hair and was quite pretty. Lying next to her was a very tall boy who looked roughly the same age as the girl, he had bright red hair and freckles. _"Strange,"_ Sirius thought, _"He looks like a Weasley."_ Sirius glanced at the third person and realised what had made James gasp, the boy was…well, he was James, but different. The 'James' on the floor was slightly thinner and had a weird lightening bolt shaped scar on his forehead.

James was the first to notice the red-hired boy was stirring; he pointed him out to Sirius. They both crouched down next to him, his eyelids fluttered open.

"Are you alright?" asked Sirius.

The boy sat up looking over to see who had spoken to him.

"S…Sirius, you're live?" he stuttered staring at Sirius with a happy expression on his face.

"How do you know his name?"

The boys head jerked towards the sound of James' voice.

"Harry, mate, good to see y…" he trailed of staring into James' brown eyes, His eyes then flicked to the black-haired boys forehead.

"Wait you're not Harry, you look more like, OH CRAP!" yelled the boy before he fainted.

"Urgh, my head," groaned Harry, he felt like he'd been trampled by a herd of rampaging Hippogriffs. Not that he knew what it felt like to be trampled by a herd of rampaging Hippogriffs, but he imagined it would feel similar to this.

He opened his eyes and immediately shut them again. The light hurt his eyes. Wearily he lifted his hand to cover his closed lid and tried opening his eyes again. He slowly removed his hand as his eyes adjusted to the light.

"_Ah, that's better"_ Harry thought, he fumbled for his glasses. He found them on a small cabinet next to his bed. He glanced around, there were curtains surrounding his bed, _"So I'm obviously in the hospital wing, I wonder what I did this time." _He'd ended up in here so many times, he should probably have his own suite.

"_Wait, why am I in the hospital wing? Was I attacked?"_ The last thing he remembered was wrestling with Ron in the Great Hall. Usually when he woke up in the hospital wing his friends were by his side.

Harry decided to attempt to sit up, hoping it would clear his head and help him remember what had happened. He felt a slight twinge in his ankle as he moved it, but other than that and a faint pounding in his head, he felt fine.

"So what's your mates' name?"

Harry heard a voice coming from the other side of the curtains, he figured there must be a few people there, maybe Ron and Hermione were waiting for him to open his curtains. He was about to do that when he realised who the voice he heard belonged to. _"Sirius?"_ he crushed that thought immediately, _"Of course it can't be Sirius, he' dead, and yet, that voice…"_

He decided to continue listening until he found out who was on the other side of his curtains.

"Harry Po…Peterson," came Hermione's voice, hang on, did she just tell Sirius (if it was Sirius) that his name was Harry Peterson? Come to think of it, why was Sirius asking what Harry's name was anyway? Harry was utterly confused and was sorely tempted to rip back the curtain but he restrained himself and carried on listening.

"So how did you get here?" asked another familiar voice.

"_Strange,"_ thought Harry, _"that sounded like my dad,"_ (A.N. based on what he had heard in Snapes pensieve) this was getting weird.

"Um…well…" stuttered Hermione.

"Portkey," Ron cut in, "thought it obviously wasn't prepared properly."

Harry wondered if he was the only one who noticed how nervous Hermione sounded. He wasn't.

Harry was quite proud of Rons quick thinking though, even if Harry had no idea why Ron would be lying. Harry now remembered the glowing orb of light. _"Wait a second, I wonder if..? No, that's impossible!"_ Harry decided to ignore his thought for now until he had further information.

"Really? I didn't know you could portkey into Hogwarts." Came a new voice, a voice that sounded suspiciously like none other than Remus Lupin.

Harry was getting worried now, his theory somehow didn't seem so farfetched anymore.

"Oh, this was a specially altered portkey," answered Hermione.

"_Well at least her lying skills are improving"_ thought Harry. _"I guess Ron was right, we are a bad influence on her."_

"Right." Came James' voice, he didn't sound very convinced.

Harry almost started hyperventilating; there was no doubt in his mind anymore, that was definitely his fathers' voice. Which lead to only one possible solution that would explain Ron and Hermiones' lies. Time travel.

_Sorry I haven't updated for a while, college and my job has kept me busy. Please review, TTFN, Luv JoeyXXX_

_PS. If you have any questions i will be please to answer them._


	3. Meetings

**Sorry I haven't updated in, like, forever, my bad. :(**

"_Right." Came James' voice, he didn't sound very convinced._

_Harry almost started hyperventilating; there was no doubt in his mind anymore, that was definitely his fathers' voice. Which lead to only one possible solution that would explain Ron and Hermiones' lies. Time travel. _

* * *

"So where are you from?" enquired Remus.

Harry noticed the pause as his two friends struggled to come up with an answer; he decided this was the best time to introduce himself.

"We were home-schooled" announced Harry.

The curtain surrounding his bed were pulled open immediately, revealing a 17 year old Sirius Black, his bright grey eyes studying Harry curiously.

Harry was getting a little uncomfortable with the attention. More so because he was restraining himself from leaping out of bed to hug his late Godfather.

"Hello" said Sirius, "I'm Sirius Black, and this sandy haired guy is my mate Remus Lupin," as he said this he indicated to a pale teenager perched on the end of Rons bed. He looked slightly sickly and Harry found himself wondering when the next full moon was. He smiled at Remus who grinned back.

"And this chap over here, who looks like your carbon copy is James Potter."

Harry looked at where Sirius was indicating and barely managed to hold back a gasp, many people had told Harry how much he looked like James, but he had never realised how alike they truly were. The only differences were Harry's scar, their eyes colour and their builds. Harry was still on the scrawny side, though he had secretly been using Dudley's weights in the Dursleys' basement every time his 'family' were out. He now had nicely formed muscles that, unbeknownst to him, were noticed by the entire female population back, well forward, in his time. They had especially caught the attention of a young fiery redhead. Anyway…

James grinned at him, "How come you were home-schooled?" he asked.

"Cause we lived too far away from Hogwarts to attend but our parents still wanted us to learn magic so they took it in turns teaching us various things."

Harry was shocked, maybe Ron was a helluva lot smarted than they gave him credit for, but then again he can't have shared a house with the twins for all those years without learning how to tell a decent cover story.

"Yeah but they knew we need to pass our NEWTS if we wanted to get decent jobs in the wizarding world so they decided to send us here for two years. However due to the distance…" Ron snorted at this, while Hermione sent him a death glare, "we can only go home during the summer holidays." Finished Harry.

"So how did we get to the hospital wing?" asked Hermione, trying to change the subject until they could work out ther entire cover story.

"Well..." began Remus.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

Remus left the hall and rushed off to find Dumbledore, he reached the stone gargoyle panting for breath. Luckily he knew the password due to the marauders frequent visits to the headmasters office.

"Sherbet Lemons" gasped out Remus.

The passageway opened and Remus sprinted up the stairs, he pounded furiously on Dumbledore's door.

A very amused and curious Dumbledore opened the door, "May I help you Mr Lupin? Please don't tell me you're in trouble again," he tried to sound stern, but his eyes were twinkling merrily.

"No sir," Remus breathlessly told the headmaster what happened.

Immediately Dumbledore's smile vanished. He swept passed Remus and headed towards the Great hall with Remus struggling to keep up.

When Dumbledore reached the hall he walked swiftly towards the bodies. James and Sirius told him what happened while they continued to gaze at the 3 teenagers on the floor.

Dumbledore looked puzzled, this worried the boys greatly as he always seemed to know everything. Their feelings increased when they heard Dumbledore gasp at the sight of the James look-alike.

Remus, who had only just arrived, looked at the unconscious boy in shock. His head swivelling back and for the between James and the boy on the floor.

"Remus!" James snapped, "Stop it, you're making me nervous!"

"Sorry," Remus stopped immediately, though he continued to stare at the unconscious boy.

"Mr Black, run along to the hospital wing and inform Madame Pomfrey that she is about to receive three unconscious patients." Ordered Dumbledore.

Sirius nodded and ran off.

Dumbledore waved his wand while muttering an incantation, with a small 'pop', 3 stretchers appeared. The aged mage floated the 3 student onto the stretchers and directed them towards the hospital wing with Remus and James jogging behind to keep up.

* * *

**_End Flashback_**

"I am totally gonna kill the dumbass that messed up our portkey" growled Ron so convincingly that his friends wondered if they needed to remind him that they didn't use a portkey. However it succeeded in stopping the marauders from asking about their unconscious state when they arrived.

The marauders looked a tad alarmed at his tone, however being the marauders they just shrugged it off, for the time being.

"Well," said Sirius, trying to end the uncomfortable silence, "we have some questions for you," Ron squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze, looking slightly panicked.

"How did you know my name? Why did you think I was dead? Who did you think James was when you realised he weren't Harry?" Sirius asked curiously.

James and Remus stared at the Ron, they had been wondering that themselves.

"Um…you look like a friend of mine who died recently, I was shocked the James wasn't Harry and just passed out," answered Ron looked tense.

Sirius didn't look convinced, "that still doesn't explain how you knew my name."

This time Ron looked utterly terrified, then a huge grin crossed his face, he dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small sweet, he turned to a bemused Harry who gained a mischievous glint in his eye upon seeing the sweet.

Ron turned back to Sirius, who hadn't appeared to notice anything unusual and said, "Oh, well there's a simple explanation for that." Ron paused, he popped the sweet in his mouth and started chewing.

"Yes...?" Sirius was looking at him expectantly, as were the other marauders.

"Right, well you see…" Ron stopped, and as though hit over the head with an invisible mallet (quote from 5th book) he slumped back into bed unconscious for the third time that day.

Hermione looked panicked, "Someone get Madame Pomfrey, now!" She screeched.

Remus leapt up and rushed off to find the nurse while James and Sirius tried to wake Ron up. Harry sat there shaking with mirth, trying to hold back his laughter. Pomfrey came running into the infirmary and, after shooing the marauders out the door, proceeded to check up on Ron. She looked puzzled as she scanned him with her wand, "well he appears fine, other than the fact he is unconscious, however I believe he will wake up in his own time." She spun to her other two patients, after decided that they were alright she left the infirmary to head back to bed.

As soon as the door swung shut behind her Harry let out the laughter he had been holding, his joyful laughter brought Hermione out of her concerned stupor. She gazed at him in disbelief, "Why are you laughing? What's so funny? Why won't Ron wake up?" she screeched at him.

However her reaction only sent him into peals of laughter, at this point he was crying with mirth, he managed to gasp out between laughs, "F…fainting…ha ha fancies." With that said he erupted into near hysteria from laughing so hard.


End file.
